guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shattering Assault
Being a dual attack, this skill poses 2 questions: * Does it remove one enchantment or one for each hit? * Does the bonus damage occur just once on the first hit or on each of the two hits? Either way, i'd consider this an incredible powerful skill vs enchanted targets. -- Sai Qui 05:49, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :it removes one for each hit and the bonus damage occurs each time one is removed ::Check out the recharge... four seconds. Jesus christ. Jagged, Wild, Shattering anyone?Ubermancer 21:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::WTF? this skill is like....completely retarded. +158??COME ON!!!11!1!!-Thomas 04:17, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::You'd only do the +158 damage if the target was under 2 or more enchantments... Dervish boss killing anyone? - Celestial Patch :::::Only works vs enchanted foes. It's there for a build to solo-kill monks, dervishes and probably eles. I don't see this working too well on warriors, rangers, mesmers etc as they tend to use few enchants. It goes well with the "big, precise strike" strategy of a 'sin. Oh, and this will screw boonprots over nicely.193.61.111.50 ::::::It'll probably go great against those mending wammos in RA too. Oh no! Healing Hands! --Theeth (talk) 19:03, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::It's not retarded...it's elite. This attack is VERY powerful...if you noticed that it removes enchantment first, then do damage. That means enchantments like Reversal of Fortune and Protective Spirit will get shattered first, then take damage. :Goodbye fifty fives? Assassinman 22:05, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::1:Like anyone used 55's in PvP. 55's are there to farm a limited number of PvE areas. If a monster uses this in some area, you simply don't farm there. 55's will still pwn UW with or without this skill. -Thomas 08:46, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Its not like 55's are pvp only, there are lots of Enchantment removal elites in nightfall, this will be difficult for 55's farming Wyvern Afini 10:36, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Nice skill to remove enchants effectively faster than mesmers and necros provided you don't miss.--Life Infusion 21:01, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Thomas, there are an abundance of 55 monks in Fort Aspenwood, and Jade Quarry, maybe I should have mentioned these, as I wasn't referring to pvp at all. Small edit: people use 55's in RA and TA as well, but not as often Assassinman 01:32, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Wow /deadly haste->Unsuspecting strike->Jungle Strike->shattering assault Ow?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 12:35, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Why Deadly Haste? There's no part of that chain that's a half-range spell. Plus, Jungle strike could be used better, though I will admit, it still does pretty good damage against un-crippled foes. And yeah, this skill is at the top of the list of the many Enchantment-Punishing skills in Nightfall. DancingZombies 16:29, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Can't get it from Hero Skill Trainer It's there, but I can't unlock it... I click it and nothing happens. Same here :,(--62.252.128.28 08:25, 8 November 2006 (CST) :: I can't get it either, I click it and click it and click it and nothing happens. I even waited until I had 4 points to think it might need 3 hero points to unlock (3k faction to 1k faction for elites/normal skills) and that didn't work. Any help? And what other skills can you get without capping? It says MOST other elites but I've never seen any but this. Kamahl the Fist 15:08, 13 November 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, he's not giving me the elite either. A pity, it seems to be a glitch. Dunno how Anet screwed this one up, though. DancingZombies 16:02, 14 November 2006 (CST) Well a noob assassin cant get to him:p i rly hope they fix it soon--62.252.128.28 16:28, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::::This just provess that elite skills need to be captured, and you won't get them for free.. --Angelo :::::It's obviously a bug that it appears at a hero skills trainer; I mean _it's an ELITE_ - you won't get this for free at a noob hero trainer... --Scyfer :::::Yes, but however it may be motivation for buying Factions + Nightfall, as then it would be a free elite. Kind of like people who blow an extra 20 dollars just to get a few gimmick items and a "special" dance.